tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Robert Norramby
|creator(s) = Andrew Brenner Ian McCue Halim Jabbour |uk/us_voice_actor = Mike Grady |name = Sir Robert Norramby |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = Estate Railway |occupation = Noble, railway controller }} '''Sir Robert Norramby' is the current Earl of Sodor. He owns Stephen, Millie, Glynn, and Ulfstead Castle, and is a good friend of Sir Topham Hatt. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' After spending many years travelling the world, the Earl returned to Sodor to restore King Godred's Castle on his estate at Ulfstead. Later, he sent Stephen to the Sodor Steamworks to have him restored in time for the opening of the castle. However, when Stephen went missing in a mine, he managed to find King Godred's golden crown, something that the Earl was desperately looking for. One Christmas, he convinced Sir Topham Hatt to dress up as Santa Claus to entertain the children at the Ulfstead Castle Christmas Fair. He also sent Stephen to get tea and scones for castle tea rooms. The Earl attended to the display of the dinosaur that had been found at the Clay Pits. He later built and opened a new Dinosaur Park on his estate. He also attended the opening ceremony for the Harwick Branch Line. He held a Christmas Luncheon at his castle. Another Christmas, Thomas informed him of Glynn, an old "Coffee Pot" engine who he believed the Fat Controller would scrap. Believing Glynn to be a "very special engine", he arranged for him to be restored at the Steamworks. When Glynn's restoration was complete, he happily welcomed him to the Castle, declaring him "the best Christmas present" he could wish for. Soon afterwards, he took Glynn on a tour of the Estate, making Stephen jealous. The old engine believed he preferred Glynn over him, this increased when Millie said she suspected that he was planning on building a railway museum. The two engines decided to have a race to decide who would stay on the Estate and who would go into the museum. Millie informed the Earl of this, who went to Knapford to inform the engines that he was building a railway museum and that both of them would be the star attractions. When his old friend, Franz came to visit with his engine Hugo, Sir Robert took a ride on Hugo. Soon afterwards, he arranged for the Fat Controller to also have a ride on Hugo. He owns a yellow car. Personality Sir Robert Norramby is a railway buff and a gentleman explorer, who owns an estate on the island of Sodor. With his white beard and hair, he may seem a little eccentric, but he is an old friend of Sir Topham Hatt and has come home to the island after many years travelling the world. Sir Robert often says "I love a good surprise!". Sir Robert is a kind and caring man, but he can be stern to his engines if they misbehave. Attire Sir Robert wears a black dress jacket over a red patterned waistcoat, white shirt and blue ascot, with grey trousers and black boots. Appearances Television Series= , Santa's Little Engine and The Afternoon Tea Express * 'Series 18' - Missing Gator , Duncan the Humbug , Marion and the Dinosaurs, Samson at Your Service and Millie and the Volcano * 'Series 19' - Slow Stephen , Reds vs. Blues and Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Engine of the Future, The Christmas Coffeepot and Over the Hill * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine, Terence Breaks the Ice, Daisy's Perfect Christmas and Confused Coaches * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever , Samson and the Fireworks and Hunt the Truck * 'Series 23' - Heart of Gold Specials * '''2013' - King of the Railway * 2014 - Tale of the Brave * 2015 - Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} |-| Other Media= Magazine Stories * 2014 - The Afternoon Tea Express and Emily Makes a Splash! * 2015 - Marion and the Dinosaurs and Missing Gator Voice Actors * Mike Grady * Bernd Stephan * Miłogost Reczek * Shingo Fujimori * Kiyonobu Suzuki * Shigenori Sōya * Gadi Levy * Per Skjøldsvik * Helge Winther Larsen * Humberto Vélez * Rolando de Castro * Raúl Anaya * Stan Limburg * Torbjørn Hummel * Sérgio Rufino * Leopoldo Ballesteros * Pekka Saaristo * Petri Hanttu * Aron Laszlo Trivia * The Earl also has his own segments which feature on DVD releases in which he asks viewers questions about episodes entitled The Earl's Quiz. * The character of Sir Robert Norramby was derived from the Rev. W. Awdry's material about the Norramby family. * It is revealed in The Earl's Quiz segment, The Lost Puff, Color and Percy's Lucky Day that Sir Robert's favourite colour is purple. es:Sir Robert Norramby he:סר רוברט נורמבי pl:Sir Robert Norramby ru:Сэр Роберт Норрамби Category:Humans Category:Estate Railway Category:Ulfstead Branch Line Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Staff